Systems that provide virtual worlds and/or virtual gaming spaces accessible to a plurality of users for real-time interaction are known. These systems tend to be relatively monolithic, and provide relatively limited interaction with outside information sources and/or resources. As such, conventional virtual worlds tend to be relatively closed, and may not facilitate the communication of information between the virtual world (and/or instances thereof) and outside information sources and/or users.
On the other hand, the Internet, and/or other networks, tend to make information from a variety of information sources and resources readily accessible to users. Interaction with information available via the Internet takes a variety of forms, including the transmission of information in the form of webpages between web servers serving the webpages and web browsers that enable users to receive and interact with the webpages.
Despite widespread usage of the Internet to make instances of virtual worlds available to a plurality of users simultaneously, access to a virtual world over the Internet or some other network generally requires a specific, proprietary client application. Servers executing instances of the virtual worlds generally are not configured to enable information to pass freely between the instance of a virtual world and other resources on the Internet. Similarly, using a traditional virtual world system that is executing an instance of a virtual world, a user may not be able to gain access to information available on the Internet (outside of the instance of the virtual world) via the proprietary client application used to access the instance of the virtual world.